Player Class - Missionary
“To bring the Emperor’s Light into the darkness; to bring the unknown to a greater understanding of Him on Earth; this is my calling and in my wake both seeds and ashes are sown.” –Luminorem Majoris Skent Taltos Regardless of local idiosyncrasies of doctrine and the many and varied forms of worship, the worlds of the Imperium are united in adoration of the God-Emperor of Mankind. The adepts of the Ecclesiarchy foster, maintain, and impose faith across the million and more worlds of the Imperium, but it is the division known as the Missionarus Galaxia that takes the word of the Imperial Truth to those benighted by ignorance of the one, true faith of Mankind. The Missionary is a singular manifestation of the Ecclesiarchy, a walking temple clothed in the trappings of his calling, part holy warrior, part politician, and when needs be, judge, jury, and executioner. His mission: to spread the teachings of the Ecclesiarchy far beyond the Imperium’s borders, to convert, whether using words, bullets, or subterfuge, those lost Human worlds he encounters out amongst the distant stars. Missionaries are commonly dispatched to serve alongside Rogue Traders, for travel so far beyond Imperial space presents uncounted opportunities to contact, and convert, lost Human civilisations and bring back those who stray from the flock. However, only a rare few of the Ecclesiarchy’s officers are intellectually or doctrinally capable of undertaking this type of mission. Missionaries must be prepared to witness forms of worship that would drive a Cardinal to declare heresy and damn entire planets to excommunication and when needed to stand silent. It is their task to examine the outlandish faiths practised by the ignorant souls they encounter and formulate a scheme to convert them to the Imperial Creed, mark a world as a target for further attention by their peers, or at worse, with a quill stroke damn them to destruction. A common method for conversion is to seek out parallels between the various deities worshipped and Imperial Saints, while at the same time probing for the subtle taint of the Ruinous Powers, be it open or cloaked in lies. Using their prodigious skills of oratory and persuasion, Missionaries might then preach perhaps that the angry moon a lost group colonists worship is actually the Emperor and that they are emissaries come toguide them to their just reward, or that the slavering beast-god to which they offer their firstborn will be slain by the Emperor’s holy foot soldiers when they cease worshipping it and embrace the truth. The true skill of Missionaries is to recognise when their arts and methods are likely to prove fruitless and when something far more sinister lies at the heart of the locals’ faith. Through years of experience and natural talent, they can almost smell the taint of Chaos or the subtle hand (or pseudopod) of the alien at work. In such cases, they will not hesitate to counsel a Rogue Trader that these lost brethren must be exterminated, blasted from orbit for the good of all Mankind. It is a foolish Rogue Trader who ignores such learned counsel, for Missionaries are still agents of the Ministorum, a vast and powerful organisation that only a fool would willingly cross. In addition to their task of converting the lost, Missionaries often find themselves acting as spiritual figureheads in the fleet they accompany, a task most relish for the spiritual fulfilment and influence it affords them. Some act as confessors to the Rogue Traders they attend and become their most trusted counsellors, while others steel the souls of their comrades in the face of the hideous things they encounter beyond the Emperor’s light when mere reason or firepower fails. Missionary Starting Profile Starting Skills: Common Lore (Imperial Creed, Imperium) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Heresy) (Int), Medicae (Int), Scholastic Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic) (Int). Starting Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Universal), Melee Weapon Training (Universal), Pure Faith, Unshakeable Faith. Starting Gear: Good-Craftsmanship chainsword or best-Craftsmanship staff, good-Craftsmanship flamer or best-Craftsmanship lasgun, best-Craftsmanship guard flak armour, Ecclesiarchal robes, aquila pendant, sepulchre, censer and incense, micro-bead. Aptitudes: Intelligence, Knowledge Missionary Ranks To use this class in Dark Heresy, you must be in a party that starts with at least 5000 experience. Rogue Trader Content Category:Player Classes Category:Rogue Trader Classes